Isolation and Lies
by MaybeTomorrowI'llFly
Summary: "It had been a week. A whole seven days since Finn's life fell apart." Takes place after Yes/No.


_Hey everyone! This is just a little something that takes place after the episode Yes/No when Finn finds out about his dad. I really hope you enjoy it, as it took me forever to write…._

It had been a week. A whole seven days had passed since Finn's life fell apart and his whole outlook on things had changed. Finn Hudson's father was a loser, a drug addict, a failure.

He worshipped the guy. He dreamed about fighting for his country _just like _his dad did. He dreamed about continuing his dad's legacy and ultimately making him proud. But none of that matted anymore. It was all lies.

Finn sighed deeply and briefly closed his eyes. He hadn't gone to school all week; he just sat in his room and thought about all the things that had changed. Kurt and Burt had steered clear of him upon hearing the news and his mother often murmured comforting words and gave him meaningful glances, but also kept her distance.

Finn needed his space, but he also yearned for _some_ kind of human contact. Nobody even attempted to really talk to him, to really ask him how he was doing.

He felt isolated.

The night slowly wore on. Finn tried to distract himself with video games and TV, but it didn't work this time. Usually they would help him to forget, to make him feel better. But nothing could make him hurt less now.

A soft and gentle knock interrupted his thoughts. "Finn, honey, someone's here to see you." There was a pause, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The door swung open to reveal no one else than Puck, awkwardly standing in the doorway.

This was all wrong. Finn couldn't let Puck see him like this, all broken and sad. Look, they were best friends and all, but emotions were off-limits.

"I'll leave you boys to it." Carole said softy as she closed the door behind Puck.

"Hey." Finn said lamely. He had so much else to say than "hey" after these last few days, but he couldn't bring himself to anything other than that in front of Puck.

"Hey." Puck echoed.

"Why are you here?" It wasn't meant unkindly. He was genuinely curious as to why anybody was visiting him.

"Kurt told me." It was an obvious statement. Finn had allowed Kurt to vaguely mention what had happened when Puck had asked. He felt like a coward then and he felt like a coward now. How could he not tell his best friend what was going on? How could he let someone else tell his best friend?

"Look, man-"The teenager with the mohawk started.

"Don't. Just… don't." Finn found himself saying much more harshly than he meant. "Sorry."

Puck shook his head slightly. His eyes aimlessly wandered around the room, making sure they were far from Finn's chocolate brown ones.

"My old man's not dead, but I get it." He muttered after some time.

"But nobody lied to you! Nobody said he was a hero and then told you he was a _loser, _a fucking loser." Finn looked away, embarrassed. He knew that Puck was trying to help, in his own twisted way. But the last thing he needed to hear was that somebody else understood. Not one person could possibly understand what he was going through right now.

"Look, dude, I don't know why you came, but just leave."

Puck looked at him for a moment. "I came because we're bros. You can sit on your ass all day, but it doesn't change that he's still your dad, reject or not."

"Don't-don't say that." Finn's face crumpled and he vigorously scrubbed it with his hand. "He's not supposed to be a reject. He's a hero, a hero." At this point, his hands were shaking almost uncontrollably and there were tears forming in his eyes.

Puck continued watch his friend, choosing to ignore the tears. "Finn…"

"I know, I know." And he did know. He knew what his father really was. He knew that he really was a loser, deep down, and that hurt like hell.

"You know I suck at comforting, so I'm not even going to freaking try." Puck said, "But you gotta come back to school, dude."

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say that." Finn said quietly.

"Yeah, neither did I." Puck agreed.

There was a comfortable silence. Finn had sat up in bed and opted to gaze out the window. Puck curled up in his friend's bean bag, obviously dozing off.

"Hey, Puck?"

"Hmm?" His eyes remained closed.

"Does it ever…hurt less?" He asked, almost timidly.

Puck's eyes immediately opened and he faced his best friend.

"Eventually." He closed his eyes again.

That was all that needed to be said.

_There you have it. I really would love it if somebody reviewed, I need the feedback….._


End file.
